SU-152
The SU-152 is a Soviet tier 7 tank destroyer. Tank Packages Performance Pros *Powerful 152mm gun with massive alpha damage, capable of one shotting some Tier 7. Premium HEAT shell has overkilling penetration. *122mm D-25S hits reasonably hard and has a great firing rate. *Large gun mantlet with strange armor scheme can bounce some hits. *Acceptable top speed allows for some repositioning. *Unmatched fear factor, especially when top tier due to its gun and good camoflage when stationary. Cons *Poor armor, can usually only fend off up to mid-calibre HE shells. *122mm guns have mediocre to subpar penetration and their accuracy barely qualify as sniping guns. *152 mm ML-20 mod. 1931/37 gun has bad handling, bad accuracy, slow reload time and a pointless AP shell. *Very tight interior space leads to frequent module and crew damage. The first Soviet tank destroyer in the TD line capable of equipping a devastating 152mm gun, with this gun, the SU-152 is capable of one shotting almost all lower tier targets it encounters, as well as doing serious damage against higher tier targets. The SU-152 also has two 122mm guns that are more than capable of hurting opponents if you were more used to the 122mm gun off the preceding SU-100. Whether you use the 152mm alpha gun or the 122mm DPM guns, one thing to always remember as part of the mindset when playing this is that it's a Soviet tank destroyer, and thus your greatest defense is not your armor, but your incredibly high camo. There are two distinct playstyles for the SU-152, and it's up to you to decide which one is better. For the 152mm gun, it is advised to remove any AP ammunition you have and buy premium HEAT ammo if you can afford it. It has 250mm penetration for an average 700 damage. HEAT should be used mainly at close range due the low accuracy of gun. Avoid hitting spaced portions of tanks, such as tracks, gun mantlets or protective screens. With a gun with monstrous damage and penetration when using premium ammunition, target the strongest enemies first, as they can do a lot of damage to your team. Avoid wasting shots on agile or low health tanks at all costs. The HE ammo is capable of doing decent damage, but is better suited for poorly armored targets, hulldown targets, and long range targets where the HEAT ammo would normally ricochet. Compared to premium SU-122-44 this tank has the same damage, penetration, and a somewhat higher rate of fire with its 122mm guns. The difference is that the SU-122-44 is more maneuverable, has lower profile and better armor, whereas the SU-152 has more health. Due to the 122mm gun's playstyle, it works better on the SU-122-44, but it works fine on SU-152 as well. Ultimately, the gun you chose to grind the SU-152 depends on your playstyle. If you want a preview of the D-4S that can seriously damage targets and prefer hand-to-hand combat with expensive ammo, the 152mm gun is for you. If you'd prefer trying to snipe and have an amazing DPM and RoF, then the 122mm is best for you.